miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Milk Run
"Milk Run" is the twelfth episode of Miami Vice's first season. The episode premiered on January 4, 1985 and repeated on April 12, 1985 and December 20, 1985. Summary Crockett and Tubbs try to stop two teenagers set on a one-time drug deal for big money. Plot Crockett and Tubbs are assigned airport passenger survillence, when a couple of kids, Eddie Rivers (Al Shannon) and Louis Martinez (Evan Handler) stop by to pay for Eddie a ticket to Bogota with cash, which draws suspicion. Crockett and Tubbs stop by to see them and suspect Eddie is going to Colombia for a one-shot drug deal. After telling them horror stories about what the Colombian policia do to drug runners (including "sewing your fingers inside your mouth"), Crockett and Tubbs ask for ID, then Louis tips the table on the Vice cops and both young men escape. While Crockett enjoys a hot dog, Public Defender Andy Sloan (John Kapelos) stops by for a chat, letting Crockett know he'll be in private practice in about a month. Crockett later reveals to Tubbs his history with Sloan, particularly one case where a dozen defense witnesses "suddenly" appeared on the suspect Rojas' behalf (that Crockett claims were paid for by the ounce, including Sloan) which got Rojas off. Tubbs ran Eddie and Louis through the computer, found nothing, but Louis applied for a Florida license, and they figure the two kids plan to retire after making their big deal. Crockett is ready to call it a day, but Tubbs was "caught" by Castillo in the Records room and requested he and Crockett do stakeout duty on a cocaine lab in South Miami, and the D.A. won't prosecute until they see some evidence. While they wait, Crockett laments about Sloan getting the good life and if they really scared off Eddie and Louis with their stories. Their stories didn't deter the teens, and Eddie heads for Bogota to get his drugs to sell in Miami so they can open up a club in New York. Meanwhile, four people (one carrying a bag) go into the house that Crockett and Tubbs are staking out, which explodes shortly thereafter. Investigating the fire, they find a very sophisticated operation (with computerized files), and statues that resemble Santeria religious symbols, which have a street value of $25,000 as they are packed with 90+ pure cocaine. The sole survivor of the explosion mentioned the name "Moya", but no other info. In Bogota, Eddie visits Louis' contact, Moya's cousin (Shawn Elliott), and he makes one of the statues for him to bring back to Miami. Crockett and Tubbs go to see Angela (Rainbow Harvest), a former druggie who Crockett previously busted; she is into the Santeria religion and may shed some light into the statues. While Crockett pumps Angela for information at her movie theater, Tubbs keeps her boyfriend Zeke (Eric Bogosian) occupied. Angela said "Moya" refers to Diego Moya, who runs a gym in South Beach. Crockett picks up Tubbs before Zeke and his gang can do him bodily harm. At the gym, Crockett and Tubbs pose as two boxing managers interested in a fighter, but due to Diego being out, they see Pepe Moya, who tells them to stop by when Diego is in that night. Tubbs rushes Crockett out because he thought he saw Louis run out the back, which he did and got into a cab and got off at the Senator Hotel. While they are checking at the desk, Eddie comes in, with the statue bag, but Crockett spots him and arrests him before he can get away. Crockett tells Castillo in OCB that the statue in Eddie's bag matches the one in the explosion, that Louis left the Moyas gym to go to the hotel, but has no hard evidence tying the Moyas to the statue. Crockett wants Eddie to make the deal and see who shows up, otherwise he's facing 15 years mandatory prison time for possession with intent to deliver. Eddie doesn't cooperate with Crockett and Tubbs, so they plan to let him go to jail until Eddie says that his lawyer, Sloan, told him the cops wouldn't follow through on any deals. Crockett and Tubbs go find Sloan in a restaurant, drag him out, and demands he tell Eddie that Crockett doesn't back out on any deals, which he does, and Crockett promises Eddie no jail time. They then go to get Louis and offer him the same thing. They prepare their room for the deal, when two men arrive, one of which is Diego Moya. The deal was ''a rip-off--just as they prepare to kill Eddie and Louis, the Vice cops shoot Diego down. Crockett promises both they will go home that night. Castillo is concerned that Pepe will find out about his brother being killed, which will cause a bloodbath, and Eddie and Louis will draw the first drops. Crockett goes to see Angela at the fights to find out where Pepe is, while Switek and Zito take Eddie and Louis to the safe house (unbeknown to them, Pepe is at the scene and already knows his brother is dead). Zeke is involved in the Moya's coke operation, but doesn't know where Pepe is, and he reveals where the coke lab is. Castillo wants Crockett and Tubbs to take Louis and Eddie to the airport, giving them the "milk run" because they did a good job with the bust. At the airport, all four are in a gift shop when Pepe Moya shows up and shoots into the shop, killing Eddie. Tubbs pursues and kills Moya, and tell Louis to get on the plane to go home. Crockett sits in the gift shop, devastated over Eddie's death. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Evan Handler as Louis Martinez *Al Shannon as Eddie Rivers *Rainbow Harvest as Angela *Eric Bogosian as Zeke *Shawn Elliott as Moya's Cousin *John Kapelos as Andy Sloan Co-Starring *Alexis Arguello as Pepe Moya *Jesus Bolano as Diego Moya Uncredited *Julio Oscar Mechoso as Metro-Dade Policeman Lester Kosko Notes * Gina and Trudy do not appear in this episode. * This was the first episode where Crockett and Tubbs do a coin toss to decide who goes where. Crockett usually won. * The ''Santeria religion is revisited in the second season episode "Whatever Works". * By definition, a Milk Run is "a routine trip involving stops at many places." * In the scene where Eddie is killed, the picture flickers quite distractingly, probably because the scene was not originally intended to be shown in slow motion and so was not shot using a high-speed camera; as a result, when the footage was slowed down, some of the breaks in the film can be seen as black 'flashes'. * After Eddie is shot and crashes through the glass display case, you can see several Atari 2600 cartridges on the floor, including "Super Breakout" and "Yars Revenge". * The Senator Hotel where Louis and Eddie arrange their drug deal was demolished in October, 1988 to make room for a parking building.http://scholar.library.miami.edu/miamidigital/chronology.php?IDcategory=5 * Another hotel Crockett and Tubbs pass by, the Revere Hotel, was demolished in 1993 by fashion designer Giovanni Versace to build the pool for his home, Casa Casuarina, the site of his murder in 1997. Production Notes *Filmed: November 19, 1984 - November 30, 1984 *Production Number: 59512 *Production Order: 13 Filming Locations *Miami Free Zone NW 24th/107th in Doral (Airport Scenes) *Senator Hotel, 12th/Collins Ave, Miami Beach (Hotel where drug deal made, demolished in 1988) Music *"Legs" by ZZ Top (opening sequence with Crockett looking at blonde) *"Hit Me With Your Best Shot" by Pat Benatar (at the Moya gym) Jan Hammer Music *"Rain" (Drug deal scenes at Senator) Quotes *"We're the guys who are gonna bust y'all if Eddie comes back from Colombia with anything in that bag besides his dirty laundry" -- Crockett to Eddie and Louis in airport lounge *"I don't see how you make it through the night with tubes of mystery meat in your stomach!". -- Tubbs about Crockett's hot dog eating *"It's called culture, Switek, stick around, some of it may rub off on you!" -- Tubbs after explaining the statues *"You committed a felony! Now play ball, or do the time!" -- Crockett to Eddie *"Listen, you maggot! If you want to settle our score, I'm available... any time, but not at the expense of that kid (Eddie)!" -- Crockett to Sloan References Category:Miami Vice Season 1 Episodes